1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, and more particularly to a touch panel with a specific electrode pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch screens adopting sensing technology and display technology have been widely employed in the capacity of providing input/output functionality to electronic devices such as portable or hand-held electronic devices.
A capacitor-based touch panel is a commonly used touch panel that utilizes a capacitive coupling effect to detect touch position. Specifically, changes in capacitance corresponding to the touch position are detected when a finger touches a surface of the touch panel.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the former shows a top view of a conventional touch panel 100, and the latter shows a stacking structure of the touch panel 100 of FIG. 1. The touch panel 100 primarily includes an X-axis electrode layer 110 and a Y-axis electrode layer 130, with the electrodes of the X-axis electrode layer 110 and the Y-axis electrode layer 130 having a rhombus shape. A transparent insulating layer 120, which is disposed between the X-axis electrode layer 110 and the Y-axis electrode layer 130, is used to insulate the X-axis electrode layer 110 from the Y-axis electrode layer 130. Typically, the transparent insulating layer 120 based on the conventional manufacturing process has a thickness ranging from 100 micrometers to 200 micrometers.
However, when the thickness of the transparent insulating layer 120 is minimized for reducing the overall thickness of the touch panel 100 or applying to the large-size widescreen touch panel, the X-axis electrode layer 110 and Y-axis electrode layer 130, having the rhombus-shaped electrodes, would suffer high resistivity. Moreover, trace phenomenon may also occur to impact visual appearance when users look at the touch panel 100. Further, the conventional touch panel 100 lacks a sufficient amount of touch sensing for the reason that the amount of touch sensing is provided only by electrode boundary regions 140 between the X-axis electrode layer 110 and the Y-axis electrode layer 130.
A need has thus arisen to propose a novel touch panel to overcome deficiencies of the conventional touch panels.